La época del Terror
by Alia Nereida
Summary: Tienes diecisiete años. Eres mayor de edad, te sientes adulto. Aunque no puedes negarlo: Te encanta holgazanear, divertirte, enamorarte y reírte. Pero ahora ya no es todo tan fácil. Todo empieza a derrumbarse como por arte de magia. JP/LE PRIMERA PARTE
1. La primera marca

**La época del Terror**

**La primera marca**

Hacía años que el buen tiempo había desaparecido en todo el país. Día si, día también, la niebla lo cubría todo, los nubarrones grises opacaban el sol y, por las noches, las tormentas despertaban a los niños.

Las fuertes lluvias en otoño impedían a los transeúntes salir a la calle sin mojarse. En invierno, las nevadas cubrían todos los territorios, helaban los cristales, helaban hasta los huesos. En verano, el sol opaco intentaba iluminar y calentar el ambiente, pero sólo conseguía emitir una vaga luz grisácea, acompañada de una sofocante humedad. La primavera, con el renacimiento de las flores, había quedado a poco menos de un suspiro de antaño.

Parecía que el clima presagiara una batalla apocalíptica, pero ¿Es que ese clima no era normal en Inglaterra?

Pocos le daban importancia, pese a la evidencia. Ignoraban por completo el problema que tenía su doble mundo, únicamente preocupados por no poder tomar el sol en verano, o no poder salir a la calle en invierno.

Los que si le daban importancia, vivían asustados. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Temían ser acechados en la oscuridad. Vivían con miedo.

Sabían la cercanía de un posible conflicto, conocían quiénes eran los autores de todo, quiénes esperaban el buen momento para atacar. Y ese momento, el momento del primer ataque, fue el 31 de Agosto de 1977.

Un hombre, de los que si conocían el peligro, había sido secuestrado. No tenía familia, estaba jubilado, y vivía solo. Nadie lo echaría de menos. Tardarían un tiempo en buscarlo.

Se lo habían llevado un grupo de Mortífagos. Terroríficos. Temibles. Peligrosos. Como indicaba su nombre, sólo traían la muerte.

Lo torturaron. Necesitaban saber como podían entrar al Ministerio de Magia sin ser descubiertos. Planeaban un golpe de estado. Destituirían al Ministro actual. Su señor, Tom Ryddle, el temido Lord Voldemort, conseguiría el poder. Exclusivamente necesitaban saber una maldita contraseña, pero ese viejo se negaba a dársela.

Lo torturaron. Le hicieron sufrir. Lo dejaron al borde de la muerte. Pero no desveló nada.

Prometieron perdonarle la vida a él y a los suyos, pero él no tenía a nadie a quien proteger. Juraron cubrirle de riquezas, pero él era un viejo a quien nada le importaba ya.

Sólo deseaba una cosa, y era la única con la cual los Mortífagos no salían ganando. La muerte. Quería morir, lo deseaba, y los Mortífagos lo mantenían en vida para poder conseguir lo que ellos querían.

El hombre no desvelaba nada, y sus celadores estaban hartos de él. Y, entonces, fue cuando Lord Voldemort lo visitó.

Una visita corta.

Entró en esa sala, lo miró a los ojos, y supo que ese hombre era un señuelo.

La Orden del Fénix, quienes se atrevían a frustrar sus actos, se les habían adelantado otra vez. Pese a que llevaban tiempo actuando en las sombras, secuestrando, adquiriendo información, ellos se les habían ido adelantando algunas veces. Eso hacía sospechar a Lord Voldemort acerca de algún espía, pero le daba igual. En nada sabría quien era y recibiría su sanción.

Había llegado el momento de darse a conocer _públicamente_.

La noche del 30 al 31 de Agosto, llevaron al viejo de nuevo a su casa. Tal y como imaginaban, nadie lo había echado de menos, ni siquiera los gatos que vivían con él, pues se habían escabullido al ver que su amo no volvía para traerles comida.

Dejaron al viejo atado en una silla, para que esperara su tan ansiada muerte y, entonces, se lanzaron a la matanza.

Lord Voldemort mandó a ese pueblo todos sus seguidores, que no eran pocos. Destruyeron casas, las quemaron, mataron a familias enteras, sin importarles nada. Dejando vivos al viejo y al Mortífago traidor, quien el Señor Oscuro había descubierto tras leerle la mente a sus secuaces.

-Por favor- suplicaba el Mortífago arrodillado al suelo-, mi señor, tenga compasión…

Lord Voldemort dejó de observar el caos general de aquel barrio, iluminado por las llamas de las casas y acompañado por gritos desgarradores de dolor.

-Tendré compasión- repuso él-. Tendrás el honor de ser reconocido como el primer Mortífago de la historia- rió, mientras se volteaba y desaparecía en la nada.

El hombre restó en el suelo, esperando su castigo, pues sabía que lo dejarían allí, para que los Aurores lo encontraran y lo interrogaran. Él cargaría con toda la crueldad del primer ataque de Lord Voldemort. Por traidor.

Otro de los seguidores de Voldemort, la única mujer hasta entonces, pasó por su lado, con una amplia sonrisa venenosa en sus labios. Rió, con aire loco, y con un hechizo le impidió moverse. Tampoco lo habría hecho.

La misma mujer, se dirigió hacia la casa del anciano. Con otro hechizo, esta empezó a arder velozmente. Un último hechizo, antes de desaparecer con sus compañeros, y una gran calavera brilló en el cielo. De su interior salió una serpiente.

La marca Tenebrosa. La primera marca de la historia.

…

Volvía a casa esa madrugada de Agosto frustrada. Los tacones de sus sandalias chocaban contra el suelo una y otra vez, causando eco por aquella vacía callejuela o arrastrándolos lamentablemente por el asfalto.

El maquillaje que horas antes se había puesto tan a propósito, lo llevaba todo corrido por el rostro, y unas largas hileras negras se mezclaban con sus lágrimas por las mejillas. Había querido ser lo que no era y le había salido mal. Muy mal. Un fracaso estrepitoso el día antes de empezar el colegio.

Las callejuelas de Leeds estaban completamente desérticas, por su suerte, y nadie se fijaba en su deplorable estado.

La muchacha, sumida en sus pensamientos, no oyó el ruido de bomberos, no oyó los gritos de desespero de los habitantes de su barrio, hasta que llegó allí, y su rostro, manchado y triste, quedó avivado por las llamas del fuego que lo consumía todo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en su abuelo. Debía estar en casa a aquellas horas, esperando a que volviera de la fiesta para echarle una regañina.

Corrió hacia el cordón policial, que prohibía la entrada a la zona, dispuesta a cruzarlo y a buscar a su abuelo desesperada, pero unos fuertes brazos, de unos de los bomberos de lo impidieron.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- le rugió, llevándosela de la cercanía de las llamas.

Ella no pudo responder. El hombre la obligó a quedarse cerca de las ambulancias, donde amablemente, una enfermera le preguntó por su estado. Pero ella no la escuchó. Si no la dejaban entrar, entraría por la fuerza.

Se levantó, volteó un par de esquinas, hasta quedar en otra callejuela. Se sacó un extraño palo de madera del bolso que llevaba y, como por arte de magia, desapareció.

Al instante, justo en medio del barrio, donde las casas ardían y todo tenía un anaranjado color, apareció una muchacha morena de la nada, con el maquillaje escampado por la cara, y con un palo en la mano.

Estaba delante de la casa de su abuelo, y apenas quedaba algo de ella. Un montón de escombros en llamas, como el resto del barrio. Dolorida, dio un paso hacia atrás, percatándose de que acababa de quedarse sola en la vida.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

En el cielo, una gran calavera verde brillaba maliciosa, mientras una serpiente salía de su boca. No sabía qué significaba, pero conocía su origen. Magia.

Entendió porqué su abuelo le había contado como contactar con el grupo de Aurores a principios de verano. Sabía que algo sucedería. Desapareció de nuevo, para aparecer casi a la otra punta de la ciudad.

Buscó una cabina de teléfono, la hechizó como su abuelo le había mostrado, y llamó.

-Central de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia ¿Dígame?- le preguntó una voz neutral.

-Soy… soy Mary McDonald- repuso ella-, ha habido un incidente en el barrio Saint Jeremy de Leeds… y estoy convencida de que el autor es un mago.

Dicho esto, colgó.

No podía hablar más, pues las lágrimas le habían invadido los ojos de nuevo y los sollozos la ahogaban.

…

El despertador sonó, como lo hacía habitualmente, a las seis de la mañana. Pero ese día, no se despertó con la holgazanería habitual, sino que una corriente eléctrica le desperezó la mente al momento.

Volvía a Hogwarts.

Después de pasar el peor verano de su vida. Tras de haber llorado cada día. Después de haberse sentido el ser más repugnante de la ciudad, volvería a evadirse. Ver a sus amigas, preocuparse por los exámenes, lucir su placa de Prefecta. En fin, disfrutar.

Por otro lado, sabía que le sería incapaz olvidar ese verano, y que sería duro sobreponerse a los hechos sucedidos el pasado 13 de Julio. Esa madrugada, volviendo a Birmingham tras visitar a sus abuelos paternos con sus padres, su coche chocó contra otro, cuyo conductor conducía ebrio.

Su padre murió. Su madre estaba en coma. Su hermana se había roto una pierna. Y ella había salido completamente ilesa.

Ni siquiera un rasguño, ni siquiera un moratón. Absolutamente nada. Petunia, su hermana, no había tardado ni dos días en recriminárselo, entre llantos.

Era culpa de _eso._

Y no podía negar la evidencia. La magia, su magia, la había salvado a ella. Se sentía egoísta, por no haber podido salvar al resto de su familia, pero no había sido un hecho voluntario. Simplemente sucedió. Fue un accidente que ella se salvara.

Saltó de la vieja cama donde hacía dos semanas que dormía, se puso unos zapatos medio roídos por su uso, y se dirigió a la sucia cocina.

Como ella, legalmente en el mundo muggle, todavía era menor, los del Servicio de Menores mandaron a casa de una tía materna, para que cuidara de ella antes de volver al "internado del norte" donde simulaba que pasaba el curso. Abandonó Birmingham, su antigua cada, su hermana, su madre en el hospital, y se trasladó a Londres.

Eso también había sido motivo de queja de su hermana, y ella no podía estar menos de acuerdo con Petunia. Pero no había nada que hacer. Llevaba allí desde dos semanas después del incidente, y sólo pudo visitar a su madre una vez. Se sentía despreciable.

Cogió un tazón, lo llenó de leche y dos cucharadas de café, sin azúcar, bien amargo. Luego abrió uno de los viejos armario y sacó una tostada, para untarla con mermelada.

-¿Hoy te vas ya, cierto?- musitó una apagada voz femenina a sus espaldas. Su tía, la miraba con repugnancia.

Ella asintió.

-Por fin- suspiró-. Recuerda que cuando puedas debes pagarme lo que me debes- continuó-. Si tu madre no tuviera que pagar ese caro internado en el norte…- escuchó que murmuraba mientras se encerraba de nuevo en su habitación.

La pelirroja quedó de pie en la cocina, con la taza en una mano y la tostada en la otra. No entendía la falta de sensibilidad de su tía, pero le daba igual. Tampoco iba a explicarle que ese internado no existía.

Se bebió la leche, comió la tostada, y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde recogió sus cosas, para luego bajar a la calle a esperar.

Había quedado con una de sus amigas a las seis y media, para dirigirse a coger el tren. Su tercera amiga las debería esperar en el andén, como cada año.

Encontró en el umbral de la puerta de salida a la calle un diario actual del día, en cuya primera portada mostraba un asombroso incendio en un barrio rico de Leeds, con muchísimas víctimas mortales. Consternada, apartó la mirada de allí. En esa ciudad vivía su amiga Mary McDonald, pero si le hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabría. No se preocupó más del diario.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, llegó un flamante coche negro, de cuyo interior salieron una muchacha rubia, con una sonrisa alegre.

La pelirroja, no pudo hacer menos que contagiarse de su sonrisa y levantarse para abrazarla.

…

En una pequeña localidad perdida, por algún lugar de Inglaterra, dos muchachos dormían en una misma habitación, roncando con ganas, y en la más absoluta oscuridad. Parecía que jamás iban a despertar pero un pequeño ruido, la madre de uno de ellos pegando golpes con la escoba desde el piso de abajo, los sacudió.

-¡Prongs!- exclamó uno.

-¡¿Qué?!- repuso el otro, quizá algo más somnoliento.

-Tío, he tenido un sueño horroroso- continuó el primero-. Estábamos en el Express, y aparecía Snivellus…- empezó, al tiempo que las persianas se abrían por arte de mágia.

-¿Y como tú, estabas muy aburrido, ibas a molestarlo?- la luz iluminó la habitación con una luz pálida.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de horroroso?- preguntó el segundo, mientras se vestía con ropa de verano.

-Pues…- prosiguió en tono misterioso el primero, quien en un breve intervalo de tiempo ya se había vestido-. No lo sé.

Los dos muchachos estallaron en carcajadas sonoras. Sabían que no hacía mucha gracia su conversación, pero no podían evitar reírse como locos por burradas. Esa complicidad, esa amistad, irrompible e inquebrantable.

Los dos muchachos morenos, uno de pelo alborotado, y el otro bien arreglado, bajaron a la cocina, a la espera de uno de los fantásticos desayunos de la madre del anfitrión de la casa.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó, al no verla por ningún sitio- ¿Papá?- pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe, al tiempo que los postigosde la cocina se cerraban rápidamente y quedaban todos a oscuras. Los muchachos sacaron sus varitas veloces.

-Se han ido- murmuró una voz grabe y misteriosa.

-No volverán- añadió otra voz.

Los dos chicos, buscaron a su alrededor preocupados ¿Quiénes serían? Al momento, pero, el muchacho del cabello revuelto bajó la varita.

-Tíos, sois tan poco creativos- repuso el anfitrión.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el invitado.

-Padfoot, cada día estás más sordo- se quejó una de las voces, en un tono más normal-. Somos Wormtail y Moony.

-El burro delante para que no se espante- añadió la cuarta voz.

-Púdrete Moony- contestó el aludido.

-¿Podríais encender las luces?- inquirió molesto el invitado.

-¿Tienes miedo, Paddy?- le preguntó el anfitrión, con voz insinuante.

-Prongs, idiota- repuso-. ¿Cómo voy a tener miedo?- preguntó, con altanería.

Las luces se encendieron, y los cuatro muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros divertidos, antes de darse varias palmadas entre los recién llegados y los dos muchachos primeros.

-Ha sido idea mía- explicó uno de los muchachos, rubio y de ojos redonditos.

Varias palmadas a su favor.

-Tenéis que contarnos qué tal ese verano en la playa- picó el bajito, imaginando las posibles aventuras de sus dos amigos solos en la casa al lado de la costa que tenían los Potter.

-Hey- llamó su atención el cuarto chico, de ojos miel y aspecto enfermizo-. ¿Habéis visto lo de Leeds? Viene en el _Profeta_.

Y sacó un periódico de su bolsillo, para enseñarles un artículo que ocupaba la primera página y las quince siguientes.

-Por cierto- empezó el rubio, antes de que se enfrascaran en la lectura-. Tus padres están en el Ministerio, se ve que hay mucho lío con este incidente. Dicen que no vayamos con polvos flu ni apareciendo, porque están todas las vías cortadas. Dicen que utilicemos el autobús Noctámbulo.

El anfitrión, soltó un bufido molesto. No le gustaba viajar con ese trasto. Siempre se mareaba y se pegaba golpes dolorosos.

…

La mansión de los Black, escondida y oscura, en medio de un barrio muggle. Bella, pero a la vez, escalofriante. A él, precisamente, le encantaba. Se sentía allí como en casa. De hecho, era su casa, así que lo encontraba normal.

Ese día se desperezó cuando el elfo doméstico, Kreacher, fue a despertarlo, encontrándolo despierto. Se levantó para vestirse con la túnica nueva que su madre le había comprado un par de días antes. Cuando volviera al colegio, en unas horas, echaría de menos de menos su habitación.

No es que no se pareciera a la que compartía en Slytherin, pero en Grimmauld Place tenía algo que jamás se atrevería a llevar al colegio. Una foto. La adoraba. En ella salían dos niños pequeños, casi con el mismo rostro y cabello negro, pero uno un par de dedos más algo que el otro.

Él y su hermano.

Dudaba que alguien supiera que todavía la guardaba, pues tras la fuga de su hermano todas las fotografías u objetos que indicaban que allí había vivido el antes heredero de los Black fueron quemados. A excepción de su habitación, pues el muchacho la había hechizado antes de marcharse para que no se abriera a menos que él lo deseara.

Miró de soslayo la fotografía, que se encontraba disimulada con otras del colegio, o recortes de periódico, antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajó varios pisos hasta la cocina, donde se sentó y esperó a que Kreacher le preparara el desayuno. Sus padres no estaban. Había sido el hijo preferido por el matrimonio Black, pero tras la fuga de su hermano, las cosas se habían vuelto muy distintas.

Walburga, su madre, una mujer ya de por si fría y distante, había dejado de mirarlo con esos ojitos de madre orgullosa de sus retoños. Ahora lo miraba como si él fuera la única salvación de su familia. Y lo era. Orion, su padre, no paraba de soltar sartas de insultos en relación al hijo renegado, a la oveja negra de los Black.

Y él, el pobre Regulus, se pasaba el día intentando contentar a sus padres, ignorando el dolor que sentía al ver que su hermano lo había dejado y soportando la carga que era ser el _único_ hijo de los Black.

Se comió el desayuno que le había preparado Kreacher, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisilla amable. Era el único de su casa que en realidad si se preocupaba por él.

-Debo ir a preparar cuatro cosas que me faltan, y luego podemos marcharnos a King's Cross- le dijo al elfo, antes de salir de la cocina.

En realidad, debía tapar la fotografía de Sirius y él para que ninguno de sus padres la viera, o ya le podía decir adiós para siempre.

Echaba de menos a su hermano, pero Sirius había tomado su decisión para con su vida. Ahora, él, debía seguir con la suya.

…

Augusta Longbottom subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, antes de abrir la puerta para despertar a su hijo. Como siempre, se habría quedado dormido y, para variar, se olvidaría algo en casa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Frank!- exclamó, al verlo tendido en la cama, tal y como imaginaba- ¡Vas a llegar tarde incluso en tu último curso en Hogwarts!

El chico abrió un ojo, pero lo volvió a cerrar. No estaba dormido. De hecho, no había dormido en toda la noche. Se la había pasado pensando en ella. Pero claro, no iba a contárselo a su madre.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, tras comprobar que el despistado de su hijo se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse, él corrió hacia su escritorio, donde tenía la última carta de esa chica que no le dejaba dormir.

Ella no sabía que lo amaba. Solo eran buenos amigos desde la infancia. Pero él estaba loco por ella. Releyó la carta con entusiasmo. Todo eran trivialidades de la muchacha, pero le gustaba que se las mandara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y él disimuló como pudo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó su madre, pero no le prestó mucha atención- Vístete, que los Callahan ya han llegado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, donde tres muchachas salían de un flamante coche negro.

-¡Frank!- exclamó una muchacha rubia.

Él se dirigió hacia ella, con mucho entusiasmo, feliz de volver a ver sus ojos azulados.

-¿Porqué vas con pantalones del pijama?- inquirió el señor Callahan mientras Lily Evans disimulaba su risita.

Frank enrojeció, percatándose de su descuido, y se encerró en la casa corriendo.

Por suerte, de eso ya pasaban varias horas y, en el andén 9 y ¾ nadie parecía acordarse. Siquiera su adorada Alice, quien andaba delante de él buscando un compartimiento y volteándose cada dos pasos para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa de cordialidad. Por su desgracia, no de amor.

….

La veía a lo lejos. Su melena roja centelleante brillando entre la multitud. Ella no lo veía, pero si lo hubiera visto tampoco le hubiera hablando. Molesto, desvió su mirada de la ventana del compartimiento y miró a sus tres compañeros: Mulciber, Avery y Carrow.

El primero era un bruto, pero le caía bien. Tenía ideas divertidas hacia los muggles, y él las ponía en práctica en su imaginación contra su padre. El segundo era más discreto, más callado, pero de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios ingeniosos. Y la última, estaba completamente loca, y a él eso le complacía.

No eran sus amigos, porque Severus Snape solo había tenido suficiente lugar en el corazón para una amiga, pero si sus compañeros.

Hablaban de algo los tres, algo muy molestos, acerca de un incendio en Leeds. A él le daba igual, seguramente trataba sobre los Mortífagos, entre los cuales se encontraban sus padres, y esa gente a él no le interesaba mucho. Sus poderes en las Artes Oscuras si, pero las chiquilladas de quemar barrios muggles, no le interesaban demasiado.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Buscó de nuevo a esa melena pelirroja, pero ya no la encontró.

Apenas tenía un año más para intentar hablar con ella, y para conseguir lo que hasta el momento todavía no había conseguido.

…

_¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó el prologo? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Un aplauso? ¿Un abucheo? Sé que poco se puede comentar, pero agradecería los comentarios._

_Mi idea es intentar interpretar como sería un séptimo curso en Hogwarts, con la inminente ascensión al poder de Voldemort, en las distintas casas del colegio, y con distintos alumnos._

_No sé si será un fic largo, o corto, tendrá aventuras, romance, angst y algún toque de humor, pero todo dependerá de cómo me salga. De momento, lo que sé seguro, es que no será como mi resto de fics._

_Un beso a todos,_

_**Alia Nereida**_

_PD: Si este fic te suena, me mandas un MP y te explicaré._


	2. Premios Anuales

**La época del Terror**

**Premios Anuales**

Tras todo un verano sin casi verse, los Merodeadores tenían que contarse varias cosas sucedidas en esas vacaciones. Pero, antes de nada, debían aposentarse bien. James Potter, un muchacho despeinado, fue el primero en entrar en el compartimiento, en los sillones del cual se acomodó placidamente. Al acto, sacó una bolsa de papel que llevaba dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, de donde sacó ranas de chocolate que empezó a zamparse con sumo deleite.

-Parece que no hayas comido nada en una semana- Bromeó su amigo Peter, tendiéndole una mano algo membruda para que su amigo le pasara una de sus golosinas favoritas. Luego, él se sentó a su lado, al costado de la ventana, para poder observar el paisaje.

Por la puerta entraron otros dos chicos, el primero moreno y fornido, el segundo con un aire enfermizo y algo más bajo que el primero, quienes se sentaron delante de los otros muchachos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Remus, son un brillo en los ojos por conocer cómo les había ido a James y a Sirius en la playa.

Sirius, que ya había sacado una revista de motos muggles de su mochila de viaje, levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo, y no pudo evitar esconder una risilla culpable.

-Hubieras venido y no sería necesario que te lo contáramos- repuso James, entregándole otra ranita a Peter, mientras él se zampaba la cuarta.

-Oh venga- se quejó Remus, enfurruñándose-. Sabéis tan bien como yo que me era imposible. Debía ir a la boda de la prima tercera de mi madre que…

-Si, si, si- cortó Sirius, pasándole la mano por delante del rostro-. Y la boda duró tres meses. ¿Dónde estabas que no pudiste ni pasarte a saludarnos ni un día?

Remus palideció un poco más si era posible y miró a sus amigos. Tragó saliva. Lo habían pillado en menos de lo que pensaba. Si que pasó varias semanas con la familia de su madre, festejando las bodas de una mujer que él sólo conocía de haberla visto en alguna foto de casa de su abuela, pero luego se fueron de ese pueblo fantasma.

Pasaron las vacaciones en la casa que sus abuelos paternos tenían cerca de la costa, perdida entre varios pueblecillos pintorescos del Norte, donde el viento soplaba helado incluso en Agosto. Nunca lograba acordarse del nombre de ese lugar, era algo como Bahía de la tortuga, salvo que no era ni tortuga ni una bahía. ¿Qué más daba? Ya se acordaría luego.

El motivo por el cual había pasado en ese solitario lugar tres meses, situación en la que cualquier adolescente de su edad se habría lanzado por un acantilado pues estaba incomunicado completamente del mundo y de sus amigos era, en realidad, dos motivos.

El primero era el que sus inseparables compañeros ya conocían: Su problema de licantropía. Cada luna llena se transformaba en un feroz hombre lobo sediento de sangre y apenas controlable por su yo humano. Cada luna llena desde sus seis años. Era doloroso, era peligroso pero, sobretodo para él, era un gran problema. Eso había influenciado en su carácter de manera espantosa. Hasta llegar a Hogwarts se sintió infeliz y perdido, inaceptado pos quienes conocían su enfermedad. Allí conoció a James, Sirius y Peter quienes, aparte de no rechazarlo, habían hecho por él cosas inimaginables.

En ese lugar perdido de casa de sus abuelos, no era ningún peligro para nadie si lograba escaparse de las medidas que tomaban su madre, una hábil bruja, y así no era ningún problema para ella.

El segundo motivo era el que sus inseparables compañeros no conocían pero suponían: Elladora McMillan, de Slytherin. Dos años atrás la había conocido y se había percatado que, aunque fuera una serpiente, poco tenía en común con ellos. Era amable y simpática con todos, quizás porque su madre sentía cierta predilección mal disimulada hacia los muggles pese a pertenecer a una de las más importantes familias de Sangre Pura.

Con ella pasaba la mayor parte de los veranos, charlando animadamente sobre temas que, pese a sus dos años menos que Remus, dominaba perfectamente. Era lista y, además, atractiva al gusto del licántropo.

Le gustaba como su cabello chocolate se esparcía con la brisa marina, como el olor de la sal se mezclaba con el de sus cabellos ondulados. La piel, suavemente bronceada, brillaba con luz propia pero no más que sus mejillas jubilosas. Adoraba sus ojos negros, llenos de misterio, clavados en los suyos mientras se reía.

Si, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de quinto desde hacía dos años, pero no se atrevía a confesarle nada. Tenía miedo a ser rechazado, y no por ser licántropo.

-Si ya sabéis qué he estado haciendo, no me miréis de ese modo- repuso, intentando parecer molesto.

Sus tres amigos se miraron los unos a los otros emocionados.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- preguntó con curiosidad Peter.

Remus negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja: ya sabían todos perfectamente que no iba a intentar nada con Elladora.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó James, mirándolo sorprendido-. Esa tía te mira como si fueras un…

-… bombón de chocolate- terminó Sirius, haciendo voz de chica mientras miraba a Remus soñadoramente.

-No me seas flor, Sirius- amenazó Remus, también en broma-. Venga, Peter, ¿Qué has hecho tú estas vacaciones?

El pequeño dudó unos instantes antes de empezar su historia.

Él había pasado una semana junto a James y Sirius, antes de que estos se fueran a la playa con los padres del primero, y luego se había ido a visitar a sus tíos, quienes vivían en Bulgaria.

Los tíos de Peter, Nikolay y Alexandra Petrov, eran los miembros raros de la familia pero su madre sentía la necesidad de ir a ver a su hermano y, en consecuencia a su marido, como mínimo y máximo una vez al año.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería irlos a visitar a finales de Agosto, para así marcharse con la excusa de ir a comprar los útiles para el colegio si veían que la cosa se ponía fea.

Y allí estaba Peter, perdido en medio de una localidad industrial de Bulgaria llamada Vratsa, enviándoles una carta a sus amigos contándoles como iba todo y acerca del día de su regreso, cuando su tío, muy nervioso, entró en su habitación.

-¿Puedez esconderrme ezto?- preguntó con un marcado acento búlgaro.

Peter asintió aceptando un extraño paquete cuadrado envuelto en un papel viejo que su tío le daba. Le prometió ir a buscarlo al día siguiente pero, en lugar de eso, se vio obligado a aceptar un trabajo de última hora en el Gobierno Mágico de Bulgaria.

Y Peter se guardó el _esto_ de su tío en su maleta, pues en varias horas volvían a Inglaterra.

Se despidieron de su tía y de sus primas más tranquilamente ahora que el marido de ella ya no estaba y, por lo tanto, tampoco había ese ambiente extravagante y misterioso flotando en el aire.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa. Lo primero que hizo Peter fue subir a su habitación, encerrarse en ella, gritarle a su madre que no lo molestara, abrir la maleta y, finalmente, sacar ese misterioso _esto_.

Lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Era un libro viejo. Abatido, lo tiró encima de su cama.

Pensaba que sería algo más interesante, más misterioso. Algo acuerdo con el extravagante de su tío. Pero no. Era un maldito libro viejo en latín.

Latín.

¡Él entendía el latín!

Saltó encima de su cama y lo abrió. Pasó horas leyendo sin parar, como nunca antes se había enfrascado tanto en su lectura. Cuando terminó, ese mismo día por la noche, sin haber comido nada, estaba horrorizado y, a la vez, fascinado.

El libro era un tratado sobre Magia Negra, seguramente prohibido en Inglaterra, aunque quizás no en Bulgaria. Su tío, Nikolay Petrov, le había pedido que lo guardara porque debía tener miedo a que su mujer lo encontrara. Ahora era suyo. Completamente suyo.

Estaba deseoso de empezar a probar algunos de los hechizos que allí ponía, aunque daba por seguro que sería incapaz de hacerlos. Y tenía miedo a que las autoridades lo atraparan realizando sortilegios prohibidos.

Guardó el libro debajo una fracción de madera del suelo de su habitación, hechizó esa pieza para que no sonara hueca, y lo metió dentro.

Ahí terminó la historia que les contó a sus amigos pues, por la expresión con la que lo observaban, era mejor no contarles que en realidad si había probado hechizos, que en realidad le habían salido mejores que los hechizos del colegio y que, encima, había disfrutado con ellos.

No quería que sus amigos pensaran que era como un maldito Slytherin.

-¿No estás bromeando?- inquirió Remus, serio.

-No, pero dudo que alguien lo encuentre- repuso-. Además, ni yo mismo recuerdo en que sitio exacto lo metí ya- mintió para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Deberías haberlo entregado al Ministerio- la voz de Sirius sonó preocupada por toda la habitación. Tenía mucha aversión a todo aquello relacionado con las Artes Oscuras.

Peter miró a sus dos amigos preocupado. Seguramente estarían pensando que tenía los mismos gustos que cualquier Slytherin, pero él no era así.

-Me dio mucho miedo ese libro- añadió, con una falsa mueca de inquietud.

Remus y Sirius parecieron estar convencidos con aquella frase y James, quien no había dicho nada todavía, también, pues añadió:

-¿Alguien quiere saber cómo nos fue en la playa?

James empezó el relato. Había ido con sus padres y Sirius a pasar un mes en la playa. Principalmente, hicieron vida nocturna.

Por primera vez en su vida, James probó lo que Sirius llamaba _Relación de una noche_, pues, aunque su corazón perteneciera a una sola mujer, su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto esperar y, ese verano, ya no pudo aguantar más.

Durante un mes, casi cada noche, habló con varias chicas, bailó con dos de ellas, y se besó con la que más guapa le parecía. Por la mañana siguiente ya ni se acordaba de cómo se llamaba ella, pero estaba seguro de que lo mismo le sucedería a la chica con él.

Con cada chica que se besaba, imaginaba que era la mujer a la cual pertenecía su corazón. Imaginaba que la besaba a ella, que la acariciaba y que ella le correspondía. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con otra mujer el hechizo desaparecía. Pero volvía a cerrarlos para vivir ese sueño tan fantástico.

Se había planteado una y otra vez mandarle una carta a Lily Evans, pero sabía que lo más probable era que ella le respondiera con un vociferador.

Optó por seguir los consejos de Sirius y soltarse la canita al aire ese verano.

Por otro lado, Sirius se fijó en una chica. Sólo en una. Era muggle, como todas las que se encontraban en la playa, y trabajaba de camarera en el bar que más frecuentaban los chicos pero tenía su misma edad.

Era rubia, de cabello algo ondulado y ojos azules. A Sirius le encantaban rubias.

Se pasaba horas charlando con ella en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza tras otra, pero ella parecía ajena a sus comentarios e insinuaciones. No se resistía a él, simplemente no le hacía ni caso. ¿Quizá no lo encontraría atractivo?

Al final se lo preguntó, ella se sonrojó y aceptó salir con él a bailar durante su próxima hora libre.

Ella cayó en sus redes, y él en las suyas.

Sirius Black se enamoraba con facilidad, todos lo sabían, le gustaba dar cariño a las mujeres y recibirlo. Cuanto más complicada era una relación con alguien, más le gustaba ese alguien.

Por eso, enamorarse de una muchacha muggle, con novio celoso y, a su gusto, tremendamente guapa, había sido, según palabras textuales, de lo mejor en su vida.

Así que, al marcharse de la playa, ni se planteó dejarla de ver. Le prometió que le mandaría cartas y, una vez a la semana, la iría a ver. Y así pensaba hacerlo, aunque estuviera en Hogwarts.

-¿Y cómo irás?- le preguntó Remus, oliendose que sería algo seguramente ilegal y saltándose las normas del colegio.

-A cuatro patas y desapareciendo- repuso él, en tono misterioso. Remus volteó los ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama?- quiso saber Peter.

-Norah Simmons- le contestó Sirius, al tiempo que su imaginación volaba para ver a esa chica.

-Por cierto, James- le dijo Peter-. ¿Has visto a Lily? No tenía muy buena cara.

Al muchacho le dio un vuelco el corazón y reprimió sus ganas de levantarse para írselo a preguntar. No le contestaría porqué y lo mandaría a la mierda.

…

Lily Evans miraba cómo a su amiga, Mary McDonald, intentaba disimular las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos una tras otra. Su pelo oscuro, siempre cuidado, lo llevaba enmarañado y unas ojeras se adivinaban debajo de sus ojos almendrados.

A su derecha, Alice Callahan le mecía el pelo con ternura mientras la abrazaba. Frank Longbottom quien también se encontraba junto a las tres Gryffindor, observaba a las dos chicas con una expresión de envidia mezclada con culpabilidad por desear que Alice le meciera el pelo a él.

-Venga, tranquila- le susurraba una y otra vez Alice a Mary.

Lily, le tenía la mano cogida con fuerza, mientras la miraba. Habían llegado los tres al Hogwarts Express y se encontraron a la chica en un compartimiento ella sola, acurrucada contra el cristal, que tenía las cortinas bajadas.

Vestía todavía la ropa de la noche anterior pues todas sus pertenencias se habían quemado en el incendio. Y, como no tenía lugar donde ir pues no le quedaban parientes, se fue a Hogwarts donde encontraría sus dos mejores amigas.

No fue necesario que les contara qué había pasado. Con sólo recordar le incendio del barrio de Leeds ataron cabos.

No sabían de qué hablar ni qué hacer, hasta que Frank decidió tomar control de la situación y empezó a contarles cosas triviales acerca del colegio y de su vida. Pequeñas meteduras de pata típicas de él en los peores momentos que podían haber pasado.

Habló el suficiente rato para que el tren empezara su recorrido y llegaran cerca de unas oscuras montañas, lejos de Londres.

Al final, tras una hora de viaje, se quedó sin aire; se vio obligado a callar.

-Ya no puedo contar más- susurró entre tosidos-, o me moriré.

Esas palabras reavivaron sin querer el dolor de Mary que empezó a llorar otra vez. Lily le mandó una mirada de soslayo mientras volvía a cogerle la mano a su amiga. Alice se volteó un instante para fulminarlo con la mirada. Frank se sintió como una mierda.

Había vuelto a meter la pata.

Estaba planteándose de largarse del compartimiento cuando la puerta se abrió. Apareció un muchacho muy delgado, de aspecto demacrado, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro.

Lily reaccionó y en su rostro apareció una mueca impasible mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

-Hola- dijo Severus Snape, sin mirar a nadie más que a la pelirroja.

Ella, pero, no repuso, aunque tampoco apartó la mirada.

-Lily, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó en un tono que intentaba sonar firme.

-No, no podemos- repuso ella-. ¿Debo hacerte memoria de porqué no podemos hablar?

-Lily, escucha- susurró él, acercándose a ella sin prestar atención al resto de ocupantes del compartimiento-: De verdad necesito hablar contigo. Si no hablamos ahora te buscaré en Hogwarts hasta que accedas a hacerlo.

La ojiverde levantó la ceja, escéptica. Se alzó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo antes de salir del compartimiento. Snape iba a seguir andando pero ella lo paró.

-Una cosa es hablar, la otra es seguirte- dijo la muchacha-. Aquí hay espacio de sobras y, además, está vacío.

Snape suspiró. Lo que quería decirle era demasiado privado para hablarlo en medio de corredor del vagón, pero ya había sido una gran proeza que ella aceptara a hablar con él como para añadirle más cosas.

Clavó en ella sus ojos negros antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lily, yo, de verdad siento lo que pasó en Quinto- estaba nervioso pero apenas lo mostraba exteriormente-, de verdad, necesito que me perdones para…

-Mira, Snape- lo cortó ella, llamándolo por el apellido, cosa que sabía iba a dolerle-. Te dejé muy claro esa noche que no iba a perdonártelo, pensé que estaba ya claro. Y, si no tienes nada más a decir aparte de repetirte como Potter, me vuelvo a dentro, porque allá me necesitan más que tú.

Snape notó como la sangre empezaba a hervirle. Potter. Lo había comparado con aquel engreído.

-No me compares con ese- amenazó por lo bajo.

Lily, quien ya se había volteado para entrar, volvió a voltearse para mirarlo, furiosa.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- amenazó a su vez.

En ese momento, por la puerta del vagón, entraron Remus y James, quienes iban a buscar a Lily pues la necesitaban en el compartimiento de los prefectos. Ella, pero, no los había visto y siguió.

-Yo no soy como ese, no vuelvas a compararme con ese pedante que sólo quiere llamar la atención- susurró lleno de malicia.

-Será un pedante que sólo quiere llamar la atención, Snape, pero por lo menos es fiel a sus principios- repuso ella, altiva-, y a sus amigos.

Sabía que eso le había dolido; una mueca de profundo arrepentimiento en el pálido rostro del chico se lo mostró, pero ella no se arrepentía. Entonces, sucedió algo que la dejó en estado de choque.

Snape le cogió la agarró de los brazos y la empujó contra el compartimiento. Había sido un arrebato de rabia, por el golpe bajo de Lily, y ella sabía que lo merecía.

-¡Suéltala!- rugió una voz masculina al tiempo que un hechizo pasaba frotando la nariz de Snape.

James Potter se acercaba hacia allí, con un brillo de locura en los ojos. Estaba furioso, muy furioso; no le iba a permitir a esa asquerosa serpiente empujar a una chica, menos una Gryffindor, y menos a Lily Evans.

Snape, quien ya no sujetaba a la chica, sacó su varita y apuntó al león.

-Parad los dos- ordenó ella, con una voz poderosa como un trueno-, Potter, gracias por la ayuda, pero no la necesitaba. Y tú, Snape, jamás…

Se pensó las palabras con detenimiento. Estaba furiosa, estaba enfadada, pero sobretodo estaba dolida. ¿Cómo le había hecho aquello? El poco afecto que quizás todavía podía haber sentido por él se esfumaba como un liquido por el desagüe.

Un trueno resonó por el cielo, ofuscando las conversaciones, y el rayo los hizo brillar a todos unos instantes.

-Jamás me había sentido tan despreciada- susurró Lily, con veneno, mientras miles de gotitas de lluvia empezaban a impactar contra los cristales del tren.

Snape se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciendose anteriormente por aquel arrebato. Cuando vio como la pelirroja se alejaba de él, pasándo por el lado de Potter, no pudo menos que intentar retenerla a su lado.

La cogió de la mano, con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, y se agachó un poco.

-Lily, por favor yo…

Ella se voltó, con lágrimas de odio destilandose por sus ojos verdes. Se sintió basura. Una mano, mucho más fuerte que la suya, lo agarró por la muñeca y ejerció presión hasta que soltó a la chica.

-Vuelve a molestarla…- dejó la frase al aire. Esas amenazas de James Potter harían temblar a cualquiera.

-Déjalo, James- intervino ella, disimulando las lágrimas como podía-. Déjalo- una mano de la chica se apoyó en el antebrazo del Gryffindor, frágil pero firme.

Snape observó, al tiempo que la rabia volvía a carcomerle por dentro, como el león dispositaba una mano en la espalda de la chica, con un gesto cariñoso, mientras los dos se alejaban de él e iban hacia Lupin, quien había observado todo impasible.

La pelirroja no hizo nada para evitar el contacto de la mano de Potter.

…

La lluvia seguía repicando una y otra vez, insaciable, contra el frío cristal de compartimiento, distrayendo a James Potter de prestar atención a lo que una muchacha de su curso, una tal Marianne Winters, les anunciaba.

-… y, como debéis suponer, os hemos llamado por… ¿Potter?- la Hufflepuff había callado molesta y se había cruzado de brazos-. Yo lo dejo por inútil, Lupin, es tu amigo, encárgate tú.

Tampoco oyó eso. Estaba tan ensimismado rememorando lo que acababa de suceder con Snape, que apenas se había percatado de haber ido con Remus y Evans al compartimiento de los Prefectos. También había olvidado lo extraño que le había parecido que lo llamaran a él, y lo divertido que parecía haber estado Remus.

En esos instantes, lo único que resonaba una y otra vez, tan insaciable como la lluvia pero mucho más agradable, era su nombre. Su nombre pronunciado por la voz de la pelirroja.

Lo había llamado James.

Por primera vez en siete años.

Y eso había roto su conexión neuronal por lo que quedaba de día.

-¿James?- oía su voz una y otra vez, dulce, suave, melodiosa-. ¿James?- era como un cántico celestial en su mente, se repetía cada vez como si fuera más real-. Remus, chico, creo que le ha dado algo.

¡Era real!

-¡Dime!- exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a la casi veintena de alumnos que allí se encontraban.

De pronto, su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Estaba con los Prefectos de quinto, sexto y séptimo de las cuatro casas, y todos lo observaban; algunos divertidos otros molestos.

En el centro, la Hufflepuff rubia, Marianne Winters, se cruzaba de brazos molesta, con un papel medio arrugado en la mano, mirándolo furiosa.

-Perdón- suplicó James, buscando con la mirada a Remus, quien escondía una risita, y a Evans, que sonreía abiertamente.

-Bueno, pues nos dejamos de ceremonias y vamos a lo que toca- intervino un chico de Ravenclaw de quinto, de quien James no recordaba su nombre-. Os han nombrado Premios Anuales.

Los dos arquearon una ceja.

No era de extrañar que Lily Evans, la estudiante modelo de su generación, hubiera sido nombrada Premio Anual. Vamos, si no lo hubiera sido, se habrían preocupado.

Pero, ¿James Potter?

-¿Estáis seguros de que pone mi nombre allí?- intervino el chico, claramente desconcertado y nada convencido-. A mi me suena a broma sin gusto.

Marianne Winters se acercó a él y le entregó el papel, para que lo leyera él mismo con sus propios ojos.

'_Premios Anuales de este año: La señorita Lily Evans y el señor James Potter. Por sus altísimas calificaciones en el curso anterior. Felicidades_

_Minerva McGonagall'_

James iba a echarse a reír ante semejante tontería. ¿Por qué lo nombrarían a él Premio Anual? ¿Sería un estratagema del director para intentarle hacer sentar cabeza? Eso parecía lo más lógico.

De pronto, antes de que pudiera pedir más explicaciones, el tren paró de golpe.

Pilló a todos desprevenidos y, como la mayoría estaban de pie, cayeron al suelo. Las luces se apagaron; se sumergieron en la más fría oscuridad, pues fuera los gruesos nubarrones lo cubrían completamente todo.

James notó como un cuerpo caía encima de él. Olió un perfume característico de cítricos y la reconoció al instante.

Pensó que eso había sido obra de alguien que le quería mucho pues, en esos momentos, tenía a Lily Evans caída encima de él, desconcertada y sin hacer intentos de levantarse.

-Perdón- susurró ella, por lo bajo. Estaba roja, pero el muchacho no se percató.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, como muchas otras a lo largo de todos los vagones del tren. Los Prefectos empezaron a desfilar para tranquilizar a los alumnos e intentar que no se movieran de sus sitios y así evitar un caos general.

-Lily- la llamó por su nombre, esperando a que lo regañara, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, prosiguió-, si somos premios anuales deberíamos ir a ver qué ha pasado, ¿No?

La muchacha asintió. Parecía una novatada, pero como nunca antes eso había pasado, se preocupó. La chica se levantó y le tendió una mano a Potter. Obviamente, se dijo a si misma, eso lo hacía por antes él se había mostrado muy amable con ella al intentar ayudarla con Snape y, además, ahora habría mucha gente en los pasillos, y debían llegar cuanto antes a la locomotora.

Apenas les fue necesario cruzar un par de vagones que se encontraron con el conductor, quien iba a buscarlos.

-Venid- les dijo, y se los llevó a los dos hacia la locomotora mientras les explicaba qué había sucedido-. Hay troncos parados en el medio de la vía. No se han caído, los han cortado- añadió cuando llegaron a la locomotora.

Los faros de esta iluminaban a tres enormes salces caídos en medio de la vía, como por arte de magia. La misma magia que los había cortado y dejado allí.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó James, desconcertado-. Desde aquí mismo podemos lanzarles un hechizo y hacer que salgan de la vía.

-No pueden- prosiguió el maquinista-, se han activado los hechizo de protección del tren. Nadie puede salir del tren o entrar en él; ni personas ni hechizos. Ni podemos avisar a Hogwarts hasta que nos echen en falta.

James miró a Lily. Estaba concentrada observando los árboles con una expresión preocupada.

-Según tengo entendido- empezó la muchacha-, las puertas si pueden abrirse, ¿Verdad?- el maquinista asintió-. Entonces no hay ningún problema. Que alguien me de la mano desde el vagón, yo bajo, quito esos árboles de allí. Podré lanzar hechizos porque no estaré en el tren y, luego, podré volver a subir sin ningún tipo de problema.

James la miró, intranquilo. Su instinto le decía que esos árboles los habían puesto allí por algún motivo en concreto, y que no iba a ser tan fácil como lo pintaba Lily.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo el maquinista.

-Por si las moscas- intervino James, a quien un plan se le había urdido en la cabeza en varios segundos-, debemos tomar precauciones.

Decidieron vaciar por completo el primer compartimiento, ni siquiera el maquinista se quedó, pues se fue a la locomotora, para reanudar el viaje tan rápido como fuera posible.

Cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido, entonces James le reveló su plan a Lily. De hecho, le reveló uno de sus más guardados secretos. Su Capa de la Invisibilidad.

-Debes ponértela- le suplicó, mientras le mostraba visualmente cómo funcionaba-, así si hay alguien fuera, no te verá.

Ella parecía dudar.

-A mi no me verán- dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos-, me quedaré escondido el brazo lo tendré debajo de la capa. Es muy grande, hay espacio de sobras.

Al final ella accedió. Se cubrió por completo con esa capa, que más le pareció una sábana de hilo de lo grande y poco pesada que era. Le dio la mano a Potter, quien la apretó con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse. La mano del muchacho era algo áspera, grande y muy fuerte.

Sonrió por sus adentros; le gustaba el contacto.

Saltó del tren, sin soltarse del muchacho ni un segundo. Desde esa posición oteaba bien los troncos y, con un hechizo, los hizo estallar en pedazos.

Se quitó la capa contenta al imaginar el problema solucionado.

De golpe, a su alrededor hubo movimiento. Varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron a su alrededor, delante de ella, apuntándola con varitas. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba pero, antes de poder reaccionar, otra mano se había agarrado a ella y tiró con fuerza.

Uno de los hechizo pasó rozando su pierna, apedazando sus ajustado tejanos, pues todavía no se había puesto el uniforme, e impactó contra la puerta de metal del compartimiento, recién cerrada tras haber entrado ella.

La partió por la mitad.

Con el corazón a cien, se agarró con fuerza al par de brazos que acababan de salvarle le vida, jadeando, notando como James Potter, la apretaba con fuerza, temblando entero.

El tren emprendió de nuevo su marcha, y el maquinista sacó la cabeza por el compartimiento, al tiempo que, por la otra puerta, varias cabecitas curiosas se asomaban a observar.

Estaba siendo un inicio de curso de lo más surrealista: Snape la empujaba, James la salvaba, el tren había sufrido un misterioso ataque, casi perdía una pierna y, demás, había empezado a llamar James a Potter.

…

_Alia pide mil y un perdones por no haber podido actualizar nada hasta ahora, pero está hasta el cuello de exámenes y no puede ni respirar. Además desde que fue al concierto de Simple Plan y le dieron una púa y consiguió darle la mano a tres miembros del grupo, entre ellos su ídolo desde hace tres años, tiene una obsesión con el bajo que no lo puede dejar ni cinco minutos. Así que perdón por mis vicios y mis obligaciones, porque me pierden._

_De todos modos, mil gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido, os la agradezco mucho espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrada y, mañana, contestaré los reviews que dejasteis._

_Un beso,_

_**Alia Nereida**_


End file.
